criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition)
The Grim’s Butcher is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Moneyville district of Grimsdale. Plot Jones called the player and Diego into the office, to inform them about a murder in the butcher warehouse. Once they arrived to the crime scene, Diego broke down crying, and identified the girl as his step-sister, Jennifer Carter, during the crime scene they met the girl who reported the body, the butcher’s daughter, Trish Coletti, who later introduced them to two other suspects, Raoul Coletti, her father, and her boyfriend, Raphael Soza. After investigating the junkyhard they discovered one more suspect, Diego’s and Jennifer’s half-brother, Asher Diaz. Later in the investigation, Diego and the player met another suspect the victim’s mother, and Diego’s step-mother, Vanessa Carter. Mid the investigation, Diego was ordered to stop interfering in the investigation after Trish Coletti filed a restrainment order against him, for smacking her after she called Jennifer a whore. Leading to Mia taking his place. The killer turned out to be Trish Coletti, Raoul refused to protect Trish as the police had enough evidence to prove her involvement in the murder. During her statement, Trish revealed the motive: one day Trish found out that Jennifer slept with her love interest, Raphael Soza, and could not afford Jennifer to get away with it given Raoul's panicking every time Jennifer came to the Colletti's butchery shop. So Trish kidnapped Jennifer, and then discreetly tortured her and butchered her up like a pig while no one was watching. Due to the heinous nature of the crime and the psychological disorders she demonstrated in the murder, Judge Powell tried Trish as an adult, but the latter countered that she did it for love because she knew Raphael was being brainwashed by Jennifer and that she had to act – grounds for a lifetime jail sentence with psychological monitoring and parole eligibility in 40 years After Jennifer’s killer was arrested, Diego asked the player if they could help him find Ashley. While investigating the junkyard, they found her phone and gave it to Clay, where Clay confirmed that she went to Victoria’s house. She was found in Victoria’s house, and Diego gave her a hug, and scolded her for running away, and told her he doesn’t care whatever gender she wants to be. After she was shown to her “best-friend”, Raphael, Raphael mocked her, and left, ending their friendship.This led to Ashley breaking down in tears, and running away, and Diego running after her. Additionally, Vanessa Carter called for the player to help her find Jennifer’s medal, for her funeral, and was delighted when they found it. At the end, while Diego went to his sister’s funeral, the GDPD beat cop, Nodoka Kusama, went to Mia and the player and told them that someone robbed the Grimsdale bank. Summary Victim *'Jennifer Carter.' Murder Weapon *'Butcher Knife' Killer *'Trish Coletti.' Suspects 722F554B.png|Trish Coletti. 8D2BFBD0.png|Raoul Coletti C2F713FF-EDAB.png|Raphael Soza 79D49B1F-3770.png|Ashley Diaz ABD9AAEC.png|Vanessa Carter Quasi-suspects 598688FE.png|Diego Diaz (Grimsdale) 51DB5360-EC1A.png|Victoria Lopez Killer's Profile *The killer's feet measure 10". *The killer has black hair. *The killer is a smoker. *The killer's blood type is O+. *The killer wears yellow clothes.